The village of Tanana plans to upgrade our present community hall facility by adding recreational equipment and kitchen facilities to be used during potlatches and other activities. In order to complete a recreational program the present hall will have to be upgraded by expanding it and purchasing flooring, paneling, etc. By upgrading the hall and forming a planned recreation program, it will give the people constructive activities and an alternate to drinking.